Stephanie did 38 more sit-ups than Kevin in the morning. Kevin did 26 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Stephanie do?
Answer: Kevin did 26 sit-ups, and Stephanie did 38 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $26 + 38$ sit-ups. She did $26 + 38 = 64$ sit-ups.